Satu Hal yang membuatku menolak RAMEN!
by HitsuNina-9124024
Summary: “Naruto, hari ini aku baru dapat gaji. Ku traktir ramen mau tidak?” Tanya Iruka. “Maaf, sensei aku tidak bisa” jawab Naruto. Iruka kaget dengan jawaban Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti itu. kENAPA BISA BEGITU?


**Title :** Satu Hal yang Membuatku menolak Ramen

**Written By :** Hitsugaya Nina

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto Masashi Only

* * *

A/n : Kenapa Naruto yang sangat menyukai ramen menolak ketika di trartir Iruka?? Juga saat Kushina membuatkanya untuk Naruto. Story ini dibuat karena terinspirasi dari pengalaman Nina yang tak terlupakan seumur hidup -lebaii- baca ya! and review!!

* * *

  


_Jam Istirahat....._

"Naruto, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Kiba.

"Maaf, aku sedang malas. Aku mau belajar." Cetus Naruto.

"Tumben banget lo nggak mau ke kantin, kenapa sih??" Tanya Kiba.

"Dibilang mau belajar" ulang Naruto.

"Kan nanti nggak ada ulangan"

"Cerewet!" rutuk Naruto. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang kebingungan. Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bergumam, "Merepotkan."

Naruto yang sedang kesal akhirnya pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah yang cukup tenang. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Hinata, ia membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ng.. Na...Naruto-kun, aku mau bicara sebentar" cetus Hinata malu-malu. Naruto menghentikan lngkahnya dengan enggan.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"I..ini aku bawakan bekal untukmu, tolong di makan ya?" pinta Hinata. Ia menyerahkan kotak berwarna hijau itu pada Naruto.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak lapar" jawab Naruto sambil berlalu.

"Ng, aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu" ujar Hinata lagi, tapi Naruto tetap berlalu. Ia meninggalkan Hinata yang hampir menangis gara-gara ia kira Naruto membencinya. Hal itu disampaikan kepada Neji, sepupup Hinata. Begitu mendengar cerita Hinata, Neji langsung marah.

"Apa?? Naruto membencimu?" Tanya Neji. Hinata hanya bisa menangis.

"Aku akan beri ia pelajaran" rutuk Neji. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Naruto, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" pinta Neji.

"Apa kau tidah melihat aku sedang membaca??" protes Naruto, matanya tidak beralih dari buku.

'_Sejak kapan Naruto jadi rajin??'_ batin Neji bingung. Tapi bukan kalimat itu yang ia katakana.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan" ucapnya.

"Tentang apa?? Kenapa tidak di sini saja sih??" protes Naruto lagi. Ia tidak senang ketenangannya terganggu.

"Ok. Langsung saja, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Tanya Neji.

"Yang kulakukan pada Hinata?? Tidak ada" jawab Naruto.

"Bohong. Tidak mungkin Hinata menangis kalau tidak kau apa-apakan" ujar Neji. Amarahnya sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun.

"Hinata menagis? Sepertinya kau salah paham" ujar Naruto. Kini pandangannya beralih pada cowok berambut panjang itu.

"Apa maksudmu??" Tanya Neji tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak membuat Hinta menagis. Mungkin dia juga salah paham." Jelas Naruto. Neji semakin bingung saja.

"Begini, waktu aku mau ke perpustakaan ini, Hinata menghampiriku, ia menawariku bekal yang dibuatnya dan kutolak karena aku tidak lapar. Mungkin karena itu Hinata Menangis." Jelas Naruto.

" Berarti itu memang ulahmu" ujar Neji.

"Tapi aku memang tidak lapar" ulang Naruto.

"Harusnya kau jelaskan padanya. Lagipula tak seharusnya kau menunggalkannya begitu saja" ujar Neji.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan padaku. Pada Hinata"

"Kalau begitu sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya. Dan tolong jelaskan padanya kalau aku tidak memakan bekal yang ia berikan karena suatu sebab" ujar Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pergi meninggalkan Neji yang menatapnya bingung.

_Jam pulang Sekolah......._

"Hei Naruto!" sebuah suara yang sangat familier memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Suara itu berasal dari warung ramen dekat sekolah. Ternyata Iruka-sensei yang memanggilnya. Naruto menghampiri Iruka yang pernah menjadi gurunya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?"

"Baik. Seperti yang sensei lihat" ujarnya singkat.

"Naruto, hari ini aku baru dapat gaji. Ku traktir ramen mau tidak??" Tanya Iruka.

"Maaf, sensei aku tidak bisa" jawab Naruto. Iruka kaget dengan jawaban Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti itu. Biasanya ia kan minta traktir ramen duluan kalau melihatnya.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Iruka.

"Aku harus buru-buru pulang. Ada yang ingin aku kerjakan" jawab Naruto. Ia meminta maaf sekali lagi pada Iruka sebelum berlalu dari situ. Iruka hanya geleng-geleng menatap kepergian mantan murid kesayangannya itu.

x x x x x x x

"Aku pulang!!" teriak Naruto begitu sampai di depan rumah. Setelah melempar tasnya di sofa, Naruto langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Kushina yang sedang memasak ramen kesukaan Naruto jadi bingung karena anaknya tidak mencium aroma masakannya.

"Naruto, makan dulu. Ibu sudah masak ramen kesukaanmu." Teriak Kushina dari dapur.

"Nanti saja, aku tidak lapar" teriak Naruto pula dari dalam kamar. Kushina yang bingung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam di kasurnya.

"Kau kenapa?? Sakit??" Tanya Kushina. Ia duduk di samping ranjang Naruto, membelai rambut anak semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut. Naruto kemudian membuka matanya

"Tidak" jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"A..aku...."

"Hm?"

"Aku sariawan Ibu, rasanya sakit sekali" ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung memeluk Kushina. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kushina yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Jangan bilang-bilang ayah ya soal ini" bisik Naruto. Kushina berhenti tertawa, ia melepas pelukan Naruto dan tersenyum. Lalu ia memandangi wajah anaknya, memandangi bibir Naruto yang membengkak.

"Coba ibu lihat" pinta Kushina.

"Tapi aku malu"jawab Naruto.

"Tidak usah sungkan, memangnya aku ini siapa?" ujar Kushina.

"Baiklah" akhirnya dengan berat hati Naruto menunjukan bibir bawahnya yang membengkak memamerkan sariawannya yang sangat lebar di bibirnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, jumlahnya dua bulatan merah di tengah-tengah bibir.

"Bagaimana ibu? Aku sangat menderita gara-gara ini. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa makan makanan kesukaanku" ujar Naruto sedih.

""Tidak usah sedih. Ibu tahu cara menyembuhkannya" ujar Kushina. Mata Naruto berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

"Benarkah bu? Bagaimana caranya??" Tanya Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, ibu ambilkan obatnya" ujar Kushina lalu menghilang. Tak lama kemudian, Kushina sudah muncul dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungnya.

"Benar kau ingin tau obatnya?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Ya, aku ingin cepat-cepat sembuh" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ini obatnya" ujar Kushina, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedaritadi disembunyikan dipunggungnya. Ternyata setoples garam dapur.

"Itu garam kan??" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Benar. Ini harus ditempelkan disariawanmu supaya cepat sembuh" jelas Kushina.

"Dibibirku?"

"Ya" jawab Kushina mantap. Naruto mematung memandangi setoples garam itu. Ia membayangkan kalau bibirnya yang sakit terkena garam. Pasti tambah sakit.

"Gya... kenapa harus pakai itu. Aku tidak mau!!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari meningglkan kamar. Kushina hanya tertawa melihatnya.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

A/n : Semua ini berawal dari kisah Nina. Ini memang kejadian nyata. Waktu itu Nina yang sedang sariawan diberi garam oleh adik Nina. Sontak Nina langsung menjerit karena rasanya perih sekali. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Sungguh menderita rasanya sariawan. Mungkin Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Nina. Ha..ha...

Bagaimana?? Review minna-san akan sangat di nanti. Terima kasih sebelumnya karena sudah mau membaca karya Nina yang tidak seberapa ini.

* * *

**Review Please??**


End file.
